A Lesson on Making It
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Three shot WIP. The end is coming for one of our characters. Who is it? How will Kurt deal with losing someone close to him? Will something special left behind make the cut a little less deep? *sad* Hope you enjoy and partake in my personal cryfest!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. Seriously Olivia? You have so many WIPs and yet you are writing another story? The answer is yes and no. Yes, I am pulling out new stuff. No, I actually have TWO new projects that I am working on at the moment, but I will for sure write more of the other before I post it. This is just a little something that I wrote the other day trying to get my creative juices flowing again. It will have three parts, part one is the main story, two is Burt's letter, and three is a Klaine filled chapter. I've already begun work on the second part, but I have no idea when it will be posted. Hope you enjoy this sad little part one!**

**Always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**

* * *

All Mr. Schu had to do was pop his head in the room and speak to the teacher for a moment. Kurt saw as both of their eyes were turned on him and he knew instantly that it was happening. His heart broke the first time then. He quickly gathered his things, throwing them in no regular sort of order into his bag and stood. He nodded at the teachers to convey that he understood, and began to run from the classroom and towards the parking lot.

Kurt sprinted down the hall, his hand digging through his bag for his car keys as he ran. Digging them out, he unlocked his doors and jumped in. His pulse was racing, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. His fingers began to tremble as he fumbled to start the car. He heard his phone vibrate again as he sped from the parking lot. Fearing it could be Carole with an update, he quickly opened the message, carefully watching the road as he sped along.

**From: Blaine**

**COURAGE**

Kurt felt the first tears fall as he read the message, and his heart broke a second time. Only Blaine, and his ridiculously perfect timing. Kurt wished Blaine was here, wished that he had had time to come up with some excuse to pull Blaine out of class to be with him. He really could use his boyfriend right now. But Blaine was in class and Kurt was fighting back tears so that he might be able to arrive on time. He prayed to a God he didn't believe existed that he would make it in time. Everyone had told him that it would be quick, that it would only last a mere matter of minutes before he was gone, but Kurt was determined. He would be on time. He had to be.

His eyes scanned the parking lot for an empty spot. He found one and whipped in, not bothering to lock his doors and check to ensure he was inside the lines of the spot. Parking and correct driving procedures were the last things on his mind today. His shoe came untied somewhere around the welcome desk but he didn't slow his stride. Even as he arrived on the floor and he tripped over the untied string he only noticed the hot tears falling again. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and continued on.

The beeping noises had always freaked him out. Ever since he was a kid and he had to see his mom attached to so many, he had sworn to keep himself in tip top shape and to never get sick. That had only worked for a few weeks, until he had felt the first signs of a cold from the constant tears. Now that he thought about it, that was really where his insane skin care routines and personal hygiene methods had emerged from. He had tried so hard to take such good care of himself that way he wouldn't have to end up like his mother. He tried to keep himself healthy to give his dad that much less to worry about. And for the most part, he had done that. But now the roles were all thrown in reverse and Kurt's head was spinning.

When he reached the room, he stopped for the first time since he had seen Mr. Schu's face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Glancing down, he saw his hands visibly shaking.

_Come on Kurt. What's that song about getting through the hard times? Ah. That's right. When you're smiling, everything's gonna be alright. When you're laughing, the end of tunnel is in sight. Everything's gonna be alright._

Kurt picked up his feet and began to step into the room. He felt Carole before he saw her. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and held his head to hold it to her shoulder. Kurt felt a weight being lifted instantly.

"Am I too late? Did I make it?" Kurt whispered frantically.

"No. You're just in time. Come on. It's gonna be soon sweetheart. Oh, and this is for you, from your father. He wanted you to read it after he's gone." Carole slipped the envelope into his hand and Kurt clutched it tightly, holding it to his heart. He relished the thought of his dad holding the very envelope, and thoughts filled his mind of his father sealing it, and scribbling his name on the front. Carole slipped her hand on his back and led him to the bed. He sat down in the chair and picked up one of the limp, cold hands. "I'll give you a moment alone with him." Carole stepped out into the hallway and Kurt's calm and collected façade fell. He dropped his head to the side of the bed and sobbed.

"Part of me wants to beg. Get down on my knees because I know that it would take all I have. But I can't. I can't beg you to stay. Because if I did, I would feel so damn guilty the rest of my life, knowing that I didn't let you go. But I can't. I can't Daddy. You're all I have left. I love you and I don't want you to leave me. Which is why I know you have to. You mean the world to me Dad. I love you. So much. So you can let go. I'll be okay. I promise. " And Kurt stared at Burt's still face as he exhaled, and didn't breathe in again. Carole and a doctor stepped back in. Kurt felt Carole pull him into another hug then lightly push his sobbing form towards the door.

"Go Kurt. You don't need to be in here for this." Kurt nodded and stumbled into the hallway and into Blaine's waiting arms. Blaine wrapped tightly around Kurt, surrounding the boy in his arms. Kurt cried his heart out. Even when his tears slowed to a stop and he looked up in Blaine's eyes, Blaine only kissed his forehead.

"I'm still here." Kurt nodded and let Blaine hold him, knowing that he would never ever let go.

* * *

**So, I know this is a kinda strange place to stop, but I just felt like it was finished. So, look for parts two and three coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letter From Burt

**A/N: Warning! EXTREMELY SAD! I don't know what got into me. I did warn you though, so if you cry, bottle your tears and write me a review about it. I absolutely adore every single one of you. I'm not sure when I'll get the last part cranked out, but hopefully it will be soon. School has just started up. SENIOR YEAR! :D But yeah. So things are crazy. Hopefully you'll see some updates on my other stories sometime in the very near future. I know that you've waited plenty long enough. But still. I've thought about maybe making this chapter a little short one shot on it's own, just because it is decently long enough and filled with plenty of emotions. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Still working out the paperwork, but at this moment, Glee is not in my ownership.**

**Enjoy the next, plenty sad, chapter of A Lesson in Making It. This is Letter from Burt.**

* * *

Holding the white envelope in his hands brought on a whole swarm of emotions. Running his fingers over the scrawled writing of his name, "Kurt," made his heart break. It had been two months, and it still hurt. People said that time makes it better, but Kurt thought that was a load of crap. You don't ever get over being an orphan at seventeen. Losing both parents to illness, it was a pain few people could fathom. Kurt's world had fallen apart that day. He remembered listening to his dad's heart, his sickly, unhealthy heart, as it faltered to a stop. He remembered the doctor, the crisp white linen draped over his dad's body and the stopping of the heart monitor. He remembered Blaine, sweet Blaine holding him while he cried in the hospital, in the car, then staying over that night just to make sure Kurt knew he wasn't going to leave. Blaine may have been the only reason he had been able to keep some sanity these past months. The boy visited almost every day, and the days he couldn't, always called. He listened to Kurt as he went on and on about the good times he had spent with his dad, before and after his mom died, and comforted him when his mind dwelled on the moments they had fought and disagreed. Blaine had been his rock. Blaine had always been his rock. He was the one who convinced Kurt that it was time to read the letter.

It had been two months, and it hadn't gotten better. The pain was still just as prominent as it had been that day, but Kurt felt stronger. And he needed to hear whatever it was his dad felt so important to tell him. He had discussed the whole thing with Blaine the day before.

"_Kurt, I think it's time." Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs, leaned back on his chest. They had just finished The Little Mermaid and were watching the credits roll. Kurt had cried through the whole scene of King Titan giving Ariel his blessing. Now he looked up at Blaine as if the boy had suddenly grown a second nose. _

"_I can't. Blaine I'm not ready." Kurt sighed, beginning to pull away from his friend. But Blaine only held him tighter._

"_Yes you are baby. You've come so far. You're strong, and I think that you can handle it." Blaine had used pet names before, but he saved that one for times when Kurt really needed comfort. It had only been used a few times._

"_Blaine, I just, something seems so final about it. Reading that letter, I just think that, I don't know Blaine. I just can't." Kurt got choked up and began to cry again._

"_Shhh sweetheart. Okay. Okay. I'm not going to push you. I just think it might be good for you." Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine and let himself sink into his embrace._

Kurt clutched the letter in both of his hands and nodded. Today was the day. He slowly broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. With shaking hands Kurt unfolded it and inhaled deeply. Before he could read the first line, he felt his phone beep.

**From: Blaine**

**COURAGE. XXX**

That boy. He just always knew. Kurt sat his phone down, turning it on silent, and began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I always thought this was the strangest concept. Writing letters for people to read after you die while you're still alive. But the doctor thought it was a good idea. We've known for a while that this was coming. Ever since that heart attack your junior year. I remember the doctor telling me that my heart was failing, and that I wouldn't make it another year. I remember, telling you, God Kurt, that was the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do. I didn't wanna make you an orphan. No kid deserves to be an orphan, especially not one as great as you. You have been amazing Kurt, trying to make sure that I ate right, and exercised every day. You listened at those doctor appointments when I could have cared less. You are so much like your mom. You have a heart like hers. Sometimes too big for the world I think, but big enough for you. Which reminds me, note to self, talk about Blaine at some point. Sorry, sometimes I forget that this is supposed to be a semi-serious letter. It will be something you can hold onto from me for the rest of your life. Maybe the last thing. But I don't want this to be a sad parting, well, sadder than it already is. Spend your time grieving me because I'm gone, then lock memories of me away in your heart and move forward with your life. I would like to ask you to make sure Carole does the same. _

_I remember watching you run around at the park when you were a toddler. You were just like the other boys. Even when you asked for those silly heels for your birthday that year, you were still just like the other boys. When you started to grow up, and dressed a little different than everyone else, I was too naïve to see that you were still like the other boys. I held that against you for the better part of your growing up years, and after your mom died, I was too sad to care. But then came that day when I found you in the basement with those two girls. I saw on your face how scared you were, scared that I would figure it out. As if I hadn't already. I saw you frantically grab one of the girls and pretend that you were dating, to avoid me finding out the truth that I already knew. At that moment, I realized what I should have known the whole time. You were still like the other boys. You were trying to win the approval of your dad, and it hurt me as a father to know that you thought you didn't always have that approval. I have always loved you Kurt, since the day the doctor laid you in my arms I have loved you. You were perfect, still are. And even though it took seeing you in a leotard dancing to the ring finger song to hit me, you have always been just like the other boys. Never let anyone tell you that you are different, because they are dead wrong. You're a special kid Kurt. You see the world in a different view. Being gay, I don't want you to ever think that something as simple as who you love could ever make me think differently of you. I'll still love you. Even after the day I die._

_Joe Blynt just came in. You remember him? He found an old rusty Ford truck in a salvage yard and you and I spent that summer restoring it. He brought it in, engine was knocking. Guess that's something we can do this weekend. _

Kurt smiled, knowing exactly when his dad had written this letter. He remembered hanging out in the garage all weekend trying to fix up that truck, and when they were done it had been good as new. He had seen Joe Blynt at the funeral too, now that he thought about it. Lots of his dad's customers had attended, and many approached Kurt telling them about one vehicle horror story after another that Burt had managed to fix for them. His dad had been a great man, with a big heart. Kurt may have gotten some of it from his mom, but a good portion also came from his dad.

_The garage is in your name Kurt. You can do what you want with it. Keep it running, shut it down, it's up to you. Steve is willing to stay on as manager after I die until you decide what you want to do. They all love you up there Kurt, and will respect any decision you make._

_Alright, I think this letter is drawing to a close. I think I've said all that needs to be said, and it's almost dinner time, meaning you'll be calling in just a few minutes. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about my note to self. Blaine. Kurt, I hope he was there the day it happened. I hope that he was able to make it in time. I called him about a week ago and asked him if whenever it happened, if he would be at the hospital with you. Carole will have to handle some legal stuff, and God knows where Finn will be. You'll need Blaine there, because I know you. I hope he took good care of you. Out of all the guys at Dalton you could have found, I'm glad it was Blaine. He's a good kid, and despite a pretty bad first impression of him telling me I had to give you "The Talk" he turned out to be the best thing for you. You guys are like magnets, you move around each other, always conscious of where the other is. You're perfect. I know because that's the exact same way me and your mom used to be. It's true love Kurt, don't let him get away. I know you. You are one of the most independent people I know. Don't let that keep you from settling down. I hope the little work I got done in Congress will help you towards your happy ending someday._

_Kurt, there is one last thing I want you to do. I'm not sure at what point you will be reading this, whether you are eighteen or twenty eight. But I want you to go into the storage area of the basement._

Kurt stood and dried his tears. Shakily, he clutched the letter in his hands and stumbled down the stairs into the basement. Neither Carole nor Finn were home, both out doing whatever. Kurt flicked the light on and stood in the center of the storage area.

_Alright, you there? Now I want you to find your old kitchen set that I built for you when you were a little kid. I think I covered it with a green sheet so it didn't get too dusty. Now open the freezer door and take out the screwdriver, and unscrew the back left eye on the stove, your favorite eye, remember?_

Kurt opened the top of the freezer and sure enough, there was a Phillips head screwdriver waiting on him. He pulled the sheet back farther until he could see the stove. Unscrewing the wooden eye, he didn't lift it until he read a little more.

_Don't stop there. Go ahead and unscrew the whole eye. You need to see what's there before I explain._

Kurt chuckled and pulled the eye off the stove. Underneath, he found a Ziploc baggie. Kurt opened it slowly and pulled out first a picture. It was of Kurt, his mom, and his dad, having a tea party at this very kitchen set. An aunt or someone had taken it. Both of his parents were squeezing him tight, causing Kurt to have an adorable grimace on his face. Both of his parents were turned towards each other and smiling. Kurt had never seen this picture, but now looking at it, he remembered taking it. It was the day before they found out his mom was sick. They were having a party, celebrating his mom's promotion. Kurt felt his eyes cloud over with tears and he sat the picture aside. He reached back in the bag, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Unfolding it, he found it to be a check, written out to him. When he saw the amount, Kurt threw it done quickly and scrambled to pick up the letter again. Skimming to find his spot, he continued reading.

_Guess you found the check, huh? Yeah. I would love to claim that this ingenious idea was mine, but I'm not the one who put it there. Look at the handwriting. It's your mom's. She hid it the day after that picture was taken. When she found out she was sick, she told me that in the horrible chance that something happened to me too, she wanted to make sure that you were taken care of. She wrote a blank check and told me to fill it out in a few years. That's a lot of money Kurt. It's separate from your college account, and your inheritance. It's yours. Do with it whatever you wish. Think of it as a last present from me and your mom. We love you Kurt. Always have, always will. Remember that you can do anything you put your heart to. We believe in you._

_Love you kid,_

_Dad_

Kurt wiped his eyes again and sat the letter down. He picked up the picture again and studied it. It was the best picture he had ever seen of his family. It wasn't posed. It was just them. It was perfect. He flipped it over and something caught his eye. It was a short handwritten something. Peering closer, he knew it was his mother's handwriting.

_**Me, my loving husband, and my perfect baby boy 2000**_

_**Kurt, remember what I've always told you. Courage. Even when it gets hard. Courage. Mama loves you.**_

Kurt slid down to the floor and felt the first flow of tears trickle down his cheeks. Clutching the photo to his chest, he breathed deeply a few times. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his knees. Before long, an exhausted Kurt fell asleep, tears still falling.

%%%

Blaine came in two hours later, along with Carole and Finn, frantically searching for Kurt. Blaine had been the one to finally find him in the basement, and was now carrying the sleeping boy upstairs, and laid him on the couch.

"Oh thank God!" Carole exclaimed, rushing over. She ran a hand over her stepson's messy hair. "Is he alright?" she directed this question at Blaine.

"Yeah, I think so. He had this picture in his hands, along with Burt's letter. I think he finally read it. He's probably exhausted. I'm just gonna take him upstairs, and if it's alright with you ma'am, I'd like to be here when he wakes up. I just want to make sure he's gonna be alright." Carole smiled at Blaine.

"Of course you can Blaine. Thank you again for everything you've done for him these past few months, well, all of us. You've been such a blessing."

"No problem Mrs. H. Well, I'm gonna take him upstairs now." Blaine smiled and took Kurt upstairs.

Laying on the bed, cuddling Kurt, Blaine smiled. In his arms was the bravest person he had ever met. Courage was what defined Kurt Hummel. Yes, he'd be okay. Maybe not now, but he would be fine. Blaine would make sure of it.

* * *

**Geez. I got teary just reading over it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**


	3. FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Hi. Remember me? Of course not, because it's been months since I've posted anything. And for that I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make excuses for my absence, or promises that things will get faster, because I don't know if I can keep them. All I can tell you is that I lost my heart for writing for a little while. I hated everything I wrote. I still do sometimes. But I've been working at it, trying to get back in the grove of things.

It's my senior year. I'm graduating in a mere four months and I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life. And that's a scary thing. I got into college, all four I applied to actually. Senior year is a crazy thing.

And I'm also very sad to inform you that not all of my stories can be updates right now. As of this moment, I have new stuff for Dare You to Move and Darkest Before the Dawn. Angel by Your Side is on hold. Kurt says Goodbye is discontinued. (Up for adoption, message me for details.) Eventually I'll get back to it. But as for now, I hope you enjoy what I'm posting.

I love you all so very much. You guys are the reason that I've gotten back to writing. You've been so faithful. I still get reviews of my stories, asking for more, or favorites and follows of stories I had lost inspiration for. You never gave up, so neither will I.

Ps, it's the same note on all my stories. You don't have to read them all.


End file.
